Weakness
by Firevega21
Summary: Who was breaking who? Naruto introspective, shounen-aiyaoi, SasuNaru.


Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape, or form, own Naruto in anyway. And unless I get my pink ninjas to take over Japan…I probably never will.

Title: Weakness

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Who was breaking who? Naruto introspective, dark, shounen-ai/yaoi, SasuNaru.

Author's Notes: Ahem; one day I decided to write a poem about **rape**. When I was finished, I decided that it was about Naruto and Sasuke. What you are about to read, is that poem. Also, before any idiot decides to flame me, I will mention it again. This is shounen-ai/yaoi. This is about Sasuke and Naruto. Don't like it? Don't flippin read it!

-

**Weakness**

Please, don't touch me there  
Not like this  
Not again  
I know that I shouldn't have let you this close  
And I didn't mean to lead you on  
But I'm asking you now  
I'm begging you  
Please, don't  
I'm sorry, so sorry  
I never meant to put you through this  
But please, just let me go  
Your hands around my wrists so tight I think I'm bleeding  
And your words so harsh in my ear  
I know, I know  
I'm making you do this  
It didn't have to be this way  
But I didn't mean it  
I didn't know  
Doesn't that count for something?  
Can't you forgive innocence?  
Lips so soft against my skin  
And you are no longer using both your hands to keep me pinned  
And you keep saying that this is all my fault  
I try to scream  
But you keep me quiet  
Just like always  
Try to push you away  
You're too strong  
Much too strong  
When did you get this strong?  
Tell me that it's gonna be okay  
Whisper you love me so it's gonna be okay  
Say stop fighting and this will all be okay  
I curse at you  
Call you sick and keep struggling  
But you don't stop  
You only hit me harder  
Whimper don't you're hurting me  
You promise you don't mean to  
Liar, I hiss  
You pause before…  
No, don't!  
I'm sorry!  
God, I'm sorry!  
Just please, no!  
Sounds of pleasure escaping you  
Keep telling me I'm so beautiful  
You didn't want it to be like this  
Tell me how good it was gonna be  
And how much I was gonna scream  
But it hurts  
Winter passes and now you're standing there  
In a doorway more broken than my body  
In a doorway more broken than your mind  
You're still crying  
Say I didn't mean to  
Say it was all a mistake  
Declare you still love me  
Think you're weak cause you lost control  
Use the same knife to cut it out  
I wonder if it still has my blood on it  
Ask how could you do this to me if you really love me so much  
But you don't answer  
Are you still there?  
Did you leave me here?  
On this bed in my tears and blood and shame  
I still hear you sobbing  
Still hear you screaming out my name  
It still hurts, so much  
God, will it ever stop?  
Curl up to my side and pretend you were never here  
Pretend that your skin was never there  
Neither were cruel hands and vicious lips  
Said that I brought it all on myself  
Said you wanted me and nothing more  
But I think it was you  
Who was so weak you couldn't let go  
I asked you to stop  
Over and over and over and over  
I said no  
Over and over and over and over  
And who was the one who wasn't listening?  
I should have never let you in  
Even though I didn't know  
I just thought that you were here…  
Something dripping in the corner  
Afraid but I still turn to see  
You're eyes starring into mine  
Crimson soaking your skin  
Eyes still burning  
Please no, I ask you as you stand  
Please, not again  
Tell me your sorry and you kiss my lips  
Whisper you love me and put your hands on my hips  
No!  
I don't want this!  
Please  
If you love me  
Then stop!  
My pain is your pleasure  
And you cry out against my shoulder  
Beg you to stop and you only push harder  
Tell me you're sorry one more time  
And now it's finally over  
Please tell me that this over  
Biting your lip you look at me  
Eyes shattering in my gaze  
Ask if I can forgive  
What you just put me through  
Because it's only fair  
After all the suffering you endured  
Watching and waiting and wanting so long  
I got off easy  
Mouth agape and I blink at you  
Everything I put you through?  
Shake your head and give a sigh  
You brush your hand against my cheek  
And frown when I flinch away  
Say I took your mind  
Worked my way inside  
Made you think of me and only me  
Until you were crazy to know what I tasted like  
Say you took my body  
Worked your way inside  
Made me feel you and only you  
Until I was to scared to cry  
Different means to the same ends  
Empty shells and dead insides  
Now you're laying down beside me  
Wrap strong arms around my waist  
And kiss my neck  
Make me shiver with disgust and fear  
Hours pass and you rub my shoulders  
Asking me to sleep for just an hour  
I close my eyes and ask myself  
Who was breaking who?

-

In case anyone didn't know, Naruto I, Sasuke you. Twisted, un-rhyming, sadistic work I have made here. I like it. Please, review.


End file.
